Lo siento, lo hice por amor
by Lilius's fan
Summary: "Lo siento tanto, Ron –decía entre lágrimas Hermione-, cometí el peor error de mi vida". "Sí, Hermione, lo hiciste, pero también arruinaste la vida de Rose. Y tú, Malfoy, arruinaste la vida de tus hijos". "¿Papá, que pasa aquí? –preguntó Rose.LLP/SM R/JP
1. Prólogo

Lo siento, todo lo hice por amor

**Disclaimer: Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y la productora Warner Bross. **

**Trama: "Lo siento tanto, Ron –decía entre lágrimas Hermione-, cometí el peor error de mi vida". "Sí, Hermione, lo hiciste, pero también arruinaste la vida de Rose. Y tú, Malfoy, arruinaste la vida de tus hijos". "¿Papá, que pasa aquí? –preguntó inocentemente Rosie" SM/LLP, DM/HG. Rose/James Sirius P**

**Prólogo:**

**-Ñ-**

_Ron Weasley se tapaba la cara, sin saber que decir. _

_-Esto no puede ser cierto –murmuró._

_-Lo siento, Ron…-susurró Hermione. _

_-Esto no puede ser cierto –dijo con furia. _

_Draco no decía nada. Astoria miraba al suelo y suspiró:_

_-Yo… yo no quería salir lastimada, Draco. Sí, es cierto, te amo. Pero no voy a rogarte que estés conmigo, porque prefiero verte feliz antes que triste. Espero que… tengan suerte. _

_-Gracias, Astoria _

_Draco sonrió ligeramente a la que era su esposa. _

_-Yo… yo necesito a Scorpius, Draco. _

_- Lo sé. Te lo mereces. La custodia de mi hijo es tuya. _

_-Yo pido la custodia de Hugo –replicó Ron fríamente. _

_Hermione bajó la vista. "¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué Ron te la concediera? -pensó"_

_-Es tuya… -murmuró Hermione. _

_-¡No puedo creerlo! –Explotó Ron-, ¡Me engañaste todo este tiempo! ¡Me dijiste que Rose era hija mía para que tú no tuvieras que sufrir! ¡No era por Rose, Hermione! ¡ERA PORQUE NO QUERÍAS DESPLANTES Y PREFERÍAS UNA CÓMODA VIDA ANTES QUE SACAR LA CARA! _

_Eso fue duro para Hermione, pero era la verdad. Ella había sido egoísta y había hecho sufrir a varias personas. A su hijo, a Ron, al hijo de Draco, Astoria… a Rosie, ¡Al mismo Draco! _

_-Lo siento tanto, Ron –decía entre lágrimas Hermione-, cometí el peor error de mi vida. _

_-Sí, Hermione, lo hiciste, pero también arruinaste la vida de Rose. Y tú Malfoy, arruinaste la vida de tus hijos. _

_-Papá ¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó inocentemente Rosie. _

_Rose llevaba una pijama rosa y detrás de ella su supuesta prima Lily Luna llevaba una violeta, mientras abrazaba un conejo de peluche. Hugo también estaba con ellas. _

_-Muéstrale su verdadero aspecto… _

_Hermione sollozó y levantó su varita. El cabello pelirrojo de Rose fue remplazado por uno de color miel, casi dorado. Sus ojos eran grises y ya no tenía pecas. _

_-Lo siento, hija. Lo siento. _

_-Mamá… ¿Cómo que mi verdadero aspecto? _

_-Rosie, no eres una Weasley. Eres una Malfoy. Tú verdadero padre es Draco Malfoy. _

_Y en ese momento el mundo de Rose cayó en pedazos. Murmuraba: "Eso no es cierto. ¡No es cierto!" Y salió corriendo, sin importarle la tormenta, los rayos. Lily corrió tras su prima. _

_-¡NO! –Chilló Rose-, ¡NO! ¡No, no es cierto! _

_Rose lloraba, las lágrimas caían. Hugo estaba inmóvil. Lily trataba de calmarla. Hermione tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Draco no sabía que decir. Astoria miraba a la nada, Ron quería escapar. _

_-¿Ella es mi hermana? –susurró Scorpius, atónito._

_Scorpius descubrió el pasaje secreto que conectaba la Mansión Malfoy con la casa Weasley. Miraba a su madre, interrogante, pero sin poder creérselo. _

_-Sí, cariño… -susurró Astoria. _

_-¡Te odio! –le gritó Scorpius a su padre. _

_-Scorpius… _

_-¡TE ODIO! __¡ARRUINASTA MI VIDA! –Gritaron ambos niños de once años. _

_Y los dos corrieron, a lugares diferentes. Él se encerró en su habitación, ella en su casa club. _

"_Arruinaste la vida de tus hijos" Recordaba Draco las palabras de Weasley-, "¡Te odio! " Y las palabras de sus hijos. _

"_Lo siento, lo hice por amor" –pensó Hermione. _

_Y se miraron, porque a pesar de todo, seguirían juntos. _

**-Ñ-**

**Lo siento, amigas. No pude con la tentación. Sé que muchas odian esta pareja y es cierto, no es una de mis favoritas, pero cuando leo los fics de una excelente autora no puede evitar pensar ¿Y como lo haría yo? Bueno, es muy probable que no reciba reviews. Lo sé. **


	2. El callejón Diagon

Lo siento, lo hice por amor

Primer Capítulo: El callejón Diagon.

**Trama: ****"Lo siento tanto, Ron –decía entre lágrimas Hermione-, cometí el peor error de mi vida". "Sí, Hermione, lo hiciste, pero también arruinaste la vida de Rose. Y tú, Malfoy, arruinaste la vida de tus hijos". "¿Papá, que pasa aquí? –preguntó inocentemente Rosie" SM/LLP, DM/HG. Rose/James Sirius P**

**Advertencia: Quien quiera que lea este fic deberá leer uno dulce después **

**En primer lugar, quiero agradecer los seis reviews que recibí:**

**H3L3N4: Gracias por lo de la forma de escribir =D. Sí, habrá MUCHO drama. MUCHO. Sí, cada quién con sus gustos. Bueno, adiós. **

**Mayasakii: Jajaja, ya está un advertencia ¿eh? Gracias por lo de la suerte. Bueno, ojalá vuelvas a comentar. ¡Adiós y cuídate mucho!**

**Debbie: Sí, bueno, los imposibles son muy interesante ;) Ojalá te gusta mucho la historia y la disfrutes. **

**Sailor mercuri o Neptune: ¡Ya actualicé! ¡Ojalá te guste! **

**Anonimate: Nop. No es un one-shot ¡Aquí está el primer cap! ¡Ojalá lo disfrutes! **

**ChicaSnapeBlack: ¿Y qué puedo decirte a ti? ¡Hola comadre! Bueno, a muchas amigas de FanFiction no les gusta mucho el Dramione. ¡Lo sé, comadre! Aquí está el primer cap. Bueno, cuando comencé a planear Dramione, quise que Rose fuera hija de Draco de forma que nadie pensará en la relación: Rose/Scorpius. Además, quedarían geniales como hermanos ¿no? Bueno, de hecho no he leído a la autora que me recomendaste aún. Bueno, amiga. La continuación ya está aquí, vuelvo a repetir. Besos, comadre. Ojalá te guste.**

* * *

><p><em>Ese mismo día, Hermione subió a la habitación de Rose y con unos movimientos de varita empacó algo de ropa. Y cosas muy importantes para su hija. No se llevaría todo, lastimaría a su pequeña si lo hacía. Luego tomó sus cosas de la habitación que compartió con Ron alguna vez, tomó a algunas ropas que conservaría y las guardó en una maleta aparte. Lo demás lo botaría. Su alianza de matrimonio quedó sobre su mesa de noche. Bajó las escaleras y vio a Draco con la mirada pérdida, pensando tal vez en Rose o en Scorpius. Astoria ya se había marchado. Ron tenía abrazado a Hugo, mientras Lily consolaba a Rose, que estaba sentada en el suelo. <em>

_-Tranquila, Rose. Vamos primita… _

_-No son primas, Lily –habló Ron, todos sabían que sus sobrinos favoritos eran los Potter-, pero Rose, a pesar de todo, siempre serás recibida en esta casa. Ven, LiLu. _

_Lily sonrió a Rose por última vez y fue hacia su tío, que también la abrazó. _

_-Mamá –rogó Hugo-, ¡Por favor, no te vayas! ¿Por qué quieres más a ese hombre que a tus propios hijos? ¿Qué te hicimos? ¿Por qué nos abandonas? _

_-Hugo, yo… _

_-¡TE ODIO! _

_Hermione sollozó y Draco la abrazó. Hermione tomó el brazo de Rose y antes de que ella protestará, desaparecieron. Entonces, cuando Rose abrió los ojos, vio una cómoda sala. La casa parecía grande, cómoda, calurosa y lujosa. _

_-Rose, debemos… _

_-No, no debemos. Nunca te lo perdonaré, mamá. Nunca._

* * *

><p>-¡No! –Gritó Rose, antes de caerse.<p>

Recordaba ese día una y otra vez. Escuchó pasos y alguien tocar frenéticamente la puerta:

-¿Rose? ¡Rose! ¿Hija, estás bien?

-Hija, abre la puerta, por favor.

La primera voz fue masculina y la segunda femenina. Rose Jean Malfoy miró la puerta y dijo lo suficientemente alto para que la escucharan:

-No sucede nada. Pueden volver a dormir…

-Rosie… -rogó Hermione.

-No, mamá. Draco, lleva a mamá a dormir, por favor.

Rose se cubrió con la sábana y escuchó los pasos alejarse. Suspiró y se paró, prendiendo la luz. Rose tenía ya quince años. Ese día en el que se fue del que era su hogar, pensó que su vida acabaría y la que siempre creyó que era su familia, la odiaría. Pero no fue así. Molly Weasley siguió tratándola como a una nieta. Todos la creían sobrina, prima, nieta e incluso hija. Rose seguía llamado a Ron papá, incluso con los inútiles esfuerzos de Draco. Rose había pasado veranos enteros, incluso las navidades, con los Weasley, incluso cuando su mamá y Draco no estaban de acuerdo. Rose no convivía con Scorpius. Scorpius solo piso la casa cinco veces y cada vez su visita era seca, incómoda y corta. Scorpius era amigo de Albus, también de James y de Lily, pero cada vez que veía a Rose, se inventaba una excusa y se iba con su madre. Astoria la trataba bien, a pesar de todo. Astoria Grengrass (de nuevo era soltera) era una vieja amiga de los Weasley, Potter y demás. Rose tomó unas fotos y sonrió. En las vacaciones del año pasado, viajo con Lily, Albus y James a África. Fue fenomenal. A James casi se lo come un león ¡Un león! Río por lo bajó y volvió a pagar la luz, para dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente…

-Draco, mamá –saludó Rose secamente.

-Hija –sonrió Hermione-. Estábamos planeando en ir hoy al callejón Diagon.

-Lo siento, mamá. Iré con Lily a comprar las cosas. Ya quedamos. Adiós…

-Pero… ¿No vas a desayunar? –preguntó Draco.

-Lo haré en casa de tía Ginny y tío Harry. Creo que papá también estará ahí.

Hermione observó a su hija reprobatoriamente, ya que había herido a Draco, pero Rose la miró desafiante.

-Adiós –se despidió.

Rose fue al doce de Grimmauld Place.

-¡Rosie! –chilló Lily y fue a abrazarla.

Lily tenía catorce años (Nota de la autora: Tuve que cambiar la edad de Lily), pero parecía mayor. Llevaba su cabello pelirrojo anaranjado en media cola. Sus ojos marrón chocolate brillaban y su tez era clara. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta que decía "I love New York".

-Lily, ¿Por qué…?

Scorpius Malfoy estaba detrás de la joven. El chico frunció el ceño y miró mal a Rose.

-No dijiste que ella iba a estar aquí.

-Vamos, Scor. ¿No me vas a acompañar? ¡Dijiste que lo harías! –protestó Lily y luego le miró inocentemente.

Scorpius se mordió el labio.

-Vale… Iremos.

Los tres dijeron: "Callejón Diagon" y aparecieron en este. Lily sonreía ampliamente. Scorpius llevaba ropa negra, como usualmente lo hacía. Unos chicos observaban a Lily disimuladamente y otros no.

-¡Bueno! ¿Rose, trajiste la lista de útiles? Sí, bueno. A ver, debemos comprar…

-Yo quiero una capa nueva –comentó Scorpius.

-¿Qué hay de la negra? ¿O la plateada?

-Bueno, la negra es mi favorita. Pero quiero una de repuesto.

-Ya. Pediremos una capa negra con las medidas de siempre. Por cierto, necesitas una nueva corbata.

-¿Por qué? –frunció el ceño Scorpius.

-La última vez que me quedé a dormir en tu habitación, vi que Zabini pisó tu corbata. No quedó muy bien.

-Bueno, una nueva corbata.

-¡Ah! Y una túnica de quiddicth.

-En eso si estoy de acuerdo. La última vez nos llenamos de barro ¿recuerdas?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Ah y tú necesitas una falda nueva.

-¿Una falda?

-Sí, la que tienes ya te queda muy corta y varios chicos te observan. Ah y una nueva manta. La que usamos ya nos queda muy chica ¿no?

-Sí, tienes razón.

Rose estaba anonada. ¿Cómo rayos Scorpius sabía de la vasta de la falda de Lily y una manta? ¿Para qué la usaban? ¿Por qué Lily sabía de sus capas y corbatas? Es más… ¡¿Cuándo estuvo Lily en la habitación de Scorpius y por qué se quedó a dormir? ¿El idiota ese le habría quitada la inocencia a la niña que consideraba su hermanita menor?

-¿A dormir? –balbuceó Rose.

Scorpius enarcó una ceja y sonrió burlón. Lily se sonrojó torpemente y miró al suelo, avergonzada.

-Eh… sí, lo que pasó fue que…

-¡No! ¡No quiero saber los detalles!

-¿Eh?

-¡Tú, pedazo de imbécil! ¡¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con una niña? ¡Ella solo tiene catorce! ¡Catorce! ¡Eres un pedófilo! ¡Voy a…!

-¿Qué? ¿Rose, pensaste que…? ¡Oh, Merlín, no! ¡No estoy teniendo sexo con Scorpius!

Scorpius se echó a reír. Lily estaba sonrojada y no dejaba de decir: "No, no, claro que no"

-¡¿Entonces por qué te quedaste a dormir en su habitación?

-Recuerdas que le tengo miedo a las tormentas, ¿no? Bueno, cuando Albus está castigado y James también, voy a dormir con Scorpius. Lo hago desde los nueve. Eso es todo…

-Ah…

"Bueno, viniendo de Lily, eso es normal. Ella es inocente. Tremendamente inocente –pensó Rose"

-Bueno, pero la próxima vez puedes quedarte conmigo. Ya tienes catorce y no es muy… ejem, conveniente que duermas con un chico.

-Vale, lo haré –prometió Lily.

Scorpius dejó de reír y frunció el ceño, enfadado. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a consolar a la pequeña Potter desde hace años.

-No, no lo harás. Irás conmigo, como de costumbre.

-No es conveniente que duerma contigo, Scorpius –frunció el ceño Rose-, los varones tienen… eh, deseos. Y Lily ya no es precisamente una niña.

-Lo sé, pero ni que fuera a violarla…

-Quién sabe ¡Tal vez es eso lo que quieres!

Lily bufó y les dijo:

-¡Basta! ¡Esto es estúpido! ¡Muy estúpido! Vamos a comprar de una vez, ¿vale?

Hermione estaba sentada, viendo a Draco inquieto.

-Rose ya…

-No, Hermione. Han pasado casi cinco años y Rose todavía no me acepta. Prefiere a Weasley. Además, Scorpius no me quiere ver. ¡Mis dos hijos me odian!

-Astoria que te ha dicho sobre Scorpius… ¿No quiere venir mañana?

-Fui a la mansión. Ambos están en casa de Potter con el nuevo esposo de Astoria que todavía nadie sabe quién es.

-¿En casa de Harry y Ginny?

-Sí. Al parecer Scorpius es muy amigo de James y Albus. Y ni qué decir de la menor.

-¿Crees que sean novios?

-¿Scorpius y Lily? No, por Merlín. O al menos eso espero. No quiero más sorpresas.

Hermione se mordió el labio.

-Draco. Hay algo que quiero decirte.

-¿Qué cosa, cariño?

-Estoy… embarazada.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ta Tan! Aquí tengo el capítulo. GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y OJALÁ RECIBA MÁS. Nos vemos. Díganme que tal les pareció el cap. <strong>


	3. ¡¿Embarazada! y Pelea con los Weasley

Segundo Capítulo: ¡¿Embarazada?

**Trama:****"Lo siento tanto, Ron –decía entre lágrimas Hermione-, cometí el peor error de mi vida". "Sí, Hermione, lo hiciste, pero también arruinaste la vida de Rose. Y tú, Malfoy, arruinaste la vida de tus hijos". "¿Papá, que pasa aquí? –preguntó inocentemente Rosie" SM/LLP, DM/HG. Rose/James Sirius P. ADVERTENIA: este capítulo tiene un lenguaje un poquito subido de tono. **

**Serena Princesita Hale: ¡Aquí está! Ojalá sea de tu agrado. **

**Orquidea-Ophelia: Bueno, aquí está. Es más drama y Hurt/Comfort que otra cosa. Bueno, espero que te guste. **

**Mara1996: ¡Si quieres, leer baja la barra!**

**ChicaSnapeBlack: ¡Comadre del alma, aquí está la historia! Lee, disfruta y luego hablamos. ¿Sí?**

**Claudia: Sí, tienes razón. Rose será más rebelde que nunca. Es un poco difícil plantearlo así, al menos para mí. Bueno, espero que te guste. **

**Sailor Mercuri o Neptune: Sí, fue divertido escribir esa parte =) Ojalá te guste. **

**TrioDeOro: ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que te siga encantando. **

**ANGEL BLACK: Pronto, dentro de diez días, escribiré muy seguido. ¡VACACIONES!**

**smileHub: ¡Gracias! Ojalá te guste. **

**Jejeje, no tuve mucho tiempo para contestar los reviews, pero aquí está**

* * *

><p>Draco miraba atónito a Hermione.<p>

-Hermione… ¿Tú…?

-Sí, Draco –sonrió ella y al no ver expresión en el rostro de Draco, continúo ahora desalentada-. ¿No lo quieres, verdad?

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que sí! –dijo, parándose y la abrazó-. ¡Merlín, vamos a tener otro hijo! Ojalá esta vez sea un varón. Digo, ambos ya tenemos a la parejita, claro, pero con personas diferentes y tener otro hijo en común… pero eso no significa que no queramos a nuestros hijos.

-Te entiendo, Draco –le cortó Hermione.

Ambos se sentaron, emocionados y al mismo tiempo, agotados.

* * *

><p>Hugo Weasley estaba echado en el sofá de los Potter, dormitando. Escuchó ruidos y se paró abruptamente.<p>

-Ah, son ustedes –se relajó, pero se volvió a tensar al ver a Rose-. ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Bueno, de hecho Rose no tenía una buena relación con todos los Weasley… En especial con su medio hermano, que la odiaba. La odiaba de verdad. La trataba mal e ignoraba y siempre quería que se marchará cuándo ella iba a pasar navidad con los Weasley, diciendo cosas como: "Ella no es una Weasley", "¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?" ó mucho peores: "Genial, vacaciones con una bastarda". Rose no podía entenderlo, ya que Hugo se llevaba de maravillas con Scorpius.

-La invité –respondió Lily, ceñuda, a su primo favorito-. Hugo…

-No debiste –Gruñó él.

-Yo… Hugo –suspiró Rose al ver a su hermano subir al segundo piso.

-Voy a ir con Hugo –comentó Scorpius y subió tras él.

-¿Por qué me odia? –susurró dolida Rose, sentándose en el sofá.

-Supongo que le duele que tu madre te haya preferido a ti y a Draco –contestó Lily.

-¡No me prefirió a mí, Lily! ¡Solo a él! Solo lo quería a él. Yo prefería haber vivido en un engaño. ¿No ves que ella arruinó nuestras vidas? Draco ignoraba que yo era su hija… -explotó Rose.

-Pero –se extrañó Lily-. ¿A qué te refieres?

Rose suspiró y le contó lo que había escuchado hace tres años…

_-¿Crees que fui egoísta, Draco? –escuchó Rose lo que Hermione decía. _

_Rose tenía doce años y acababa de volver de su primer año en Hogwarts. Pegó su oído a la puerta. _

_-Ya sabes. Tú ignorabas lo de Rosie y eras feliz con Astoria y Scorpius. Yo… bueno, de hecho también lo era. ¿Y si hubiéramos seguido así…? _

_-Entonces tú y yo no estaríamos juntos… _

_-Tienes razón. Tú eres el centro de mí ser… _

_Rose salió corriendo. Odiaba a Draco. ¡Lo odiaba! Realmente odiaba a Draco Malfoy. _

-¡Los odio! –sollozó Rose y Lily la abrazó-. ¡Los odio tanto!

-¿Lily? ¿Qué sucede? –se escuchó una voz.

Ginny Potter salió y vio a su hija consolar a su "sobrina". Suspiró y se acercó a ellas

-¿Rosie? ¿Te sientes bien?

Ella negó con la cabeza, y esta también la abrazó.

-¿Ya comiste?

-No… aún no –susurró.

-¿En serio? Bueno, entonces, vengan. Les serviré algo de comer.

-Vale –contestó Lily-. Oye, mamá, y…

Le envió una mirada significativa y Ginny le envió otra que decía: "No están aquí".

-¿Podemos comer en mi habitación? –Inquirió Lily.

Ginny iba a negar la petición, pero lo pensó mejor y dijo:

-Les subiré la comida.

-¡Gracias!

Lily jaló a Rose escaleras arriba. La casa de los Potter contaba de seis pisos. Originalmente, estaba totalmente techada. Luego tumbaron el techo del sexto piso e hicieron la terraza. Cambiaron la distribución de habitaciones, agregando y ampliando. La habitación de Lily quedaba en el cuarto piso, junta con la de Albus y James. Las cinco puertas (uno el cuarto de juegos y el otro un baño) eran distintas y únicas de alguna forma. Lily abrió la suya.

-¿La cambiaste?

Estaba diferente. La habitación de su "prima" siempre le había encantado. Era amplia, luminosa y acogedora. Lily se sentó en la cama.

-Sí, un poco. ¿Te gusta?

-Sí, es muy bonita. ¿Nuevo álbumes?

Lily tenía una costumbre o tradición. Hacía varios álbumes con distintas personas, y solo se trataban de Lily y una persona específica o de una familia. Los tenía todos en un aparador de vidrio.

-Oh

Lo abrió, era un álbum que decía "Familia Weasley-Granger". Llegó a la última página. Estaba en blanco. Empezó a retroceder y encontró la última foto. En la foto, ella, Hugo, su madre y su padre (al que ella consideraba padre) estaban sonriendo, en la madriguera, Hugo haciendo ademán de tirarle nieve, Hermione riendo y Ron sacando la lengua infantilmente.

-¿Rose? –Llamó Lily-. ¿Estás bien…?

-No pensé que lo conservarás.

-Estuve pensando en botarlo –abrió la boca finalmente Lily después de un largo silencio-. Pero… no sé, pensé que tal vez algún día…

-¿Mi mamá dejaría a Draco? Ojalá eso pasara –susurró ella y luego agregó-. ¡Claro! ¡Lily, eres un genio!

-¿Qué?

-Podemos hacer un plan… sí, sí. Será difícil que papá la perdoné, pero ¡Lo hará! ¡La ama! Sí, yo, Hugo y nuestros padres juntos de nuevo.

Lily suspiró.

-Rose, Draco Malfoy es tu padre. No tienes que seguir negándolo.

-Draco. Malfoy. No. Es. Mi. Padre. –la fulminó con la mirada Rose.

Lily bufó y luego, se acercó a Rose.

-Rose, aunque hagas que tu madre y tío Ron vuelvan…

-¡Será genial! ¡Haré que se enamoren del otro de nuevo! Me tengo que ir, Lily. ¡Adiós!

Antes de que la pelirroja pueda decir algo, Rose ya salía apresuradamente.

Y chocó con alguien. Los ojos grises se chocaron contra unos castaños, casi idénticos a los de Lily.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa, Rosie? –dijo él.

James Sirius Potter era arrogante, orgulloso y altanero, cierto, pero también divertido, simpático y guapo. Amaba las bromas y vivía por ellas. Odiaba a los Slytherin (sin contar a Albus y Scorpius). ¡Ah! Y amaba el quiddicth. Su cabello era negro azabache, con reflejos castaños.

-James –le sonrió Rose y él le devolvió la sonrisa, esa sonrisa arrogante y divertida que solo él poseía-. ¿Qué haces acá?

-¿Qué hago acá? –Río él-. No te olvides que esta es mi casa.

-Cierto, cierto. ¿Cómo te va? Ya sabes, comienza el último año para ti.

-Bien. Fred y yo tenemos planeadas muchas bromas. Y claro, planeo conquistar a Julliet.

El corazón de Rose recibió un estrujón, confundida por eso, pestañeó varias veces.

-¿A Julliet?

-Sí, la adoro –dijo soñadoramente el Gryffindor.

Rose asintió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y Lily le recordó:

-Debes comer, no desayunaste ¿verdad?

-No lo hice –admitió Rose.

-¡Entonces vamos a comer! ¡Albus, Scorpius, Hugo! –Llamó en voz alta James.

Los tres bajaron en el instante, jadeando. Scorpius tenía su ropa destrozada, Albus parecía sacado de una explosión y Hugo estaba lleno de polvo.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Cuestionó la Potter, mirándolos fijamente.

-¡Nada!

James río y sacó su varita, limpiándolos.

-Vamos, luego los regañas, tengo hambre.

Las comidas con los Weasley o los Potter siempre habían sido divertidas. Reías hasta llorar, comías delicioso y sentías que todos te escuchaban y a que todos les importabas. Y Rose no sentía eso en su "casa".

* * *

><p>Draco y Hermione habían decidido salir a almorzar a un restaurante muggle, en la camioneta del primero. Después de todo, estar casado con una hija de muggles provocaba aprender más del mundo muggle.<p>

-¿Mesa para dos?

-Sí –afirmó Hermione-. A nombre de Los Malfoy.

-Vaya, vaya. Al parecer llega el hurón y su esposa –dijo con desdén una voz desde atrás.

George Weasley sonreía con sorna, mientras que su esposa, a su costado, no decía nada.

-A nosotros nos guardas respeto, Weasley –Gruñó Draco.

-¿Respeto? ¿A caso le guardaste respeto a mi hermano? No, definitivamente no. Pero gracias a Merlín que al final Hermione y él se divorciaron, ahora él está felizmente casado, con una mujer respetable, única y hermosa.

-¿Casado…? –balbuceó Hermione.

¿Ron se había casado? No supo que fue lo que sintió. ¿Celos? No, imposible, ella estaba enamorada de Draco. Sí, ella estaba enamorada de Draco.

-Claro. ¿O pensaste que seguiría tras tuyo, rogando que volvieras con él, siendo tú…una mujer fatal?

-¡Así no le hablas a mi esposa! –Rugió Draco.

-¡Y tú, pedazo de imbécil! Arruinaste la vida de todos los que te amaban. ¿Y qué te importa, verdad? Tú y tu pasión carnal iban antes que todo. ¿Verdad? No la amas, acéptalo, solo la deseabas.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Draco, quiero irme –murmuró Hermione.

-¡No! ¡Basta de huir! ¡Miren todos aquí! –No fue necesario que George lo dijera, ya todos lo hacían-. ¿Saben quién es esta mujer y este hombre? Les contaré una historia. Mi hermano estaba enamorado de esta mujer y se casaron. Él se caso con otra mujer. Ambos antes habían tenido un "romance" antes. Y saben que, esta mujer aquí presente siguió con su romance con el hombre de acá a pesar de estar casados. Ella terminó embarazada de él y la esposa de él también estaba embarazada. Se dejaron de ver, ya que él, al saber que su esposa estaba embarazada, decidió dedicarse a su familia. Ella no le dijo nada de su embarazo y siguió con mi hermano. Al final ellos tuvieron un hijo, mi sobrino. Los años pasaron y todos vivían felices. ¿Pero saben algo? Ella no se contentó, lo busco, y después de insistir e insistir para que se vieran, trató de tener relaciones con él, diciendo que lo amaba y cosas así. Él al final cedió y la historia terminó con: tres niños traumados, una al saber (el producto del embarazo de esta mujer con este hombre) que toda su vida era una mentira, otro porque su padre lo abandonó a él y su madre, y otro porque su madre prefirió revolcarse con este y dejarlos a él y a su padre, solos. Ah, y ella no lo volvió a ver. ¿Saben? Lo intentó una vez y luego dejó de importarle. Ahora, ¿De qué lado están? ¿De ellos, que defendieron la pasión y la lujuria, o del lado de mi hermano, que trató de convencerla de no arruinar todo, de no ser egoísta, pero no lo logró y ella sola acabó con el mundo de tres niños?

-¡Eres una perra!

-¡Una imbécil!

-¡Destructora de hogares!

-¡Puta!

Hermione se echó a llorar al escuchar los insultos dirigidos a ellas. ¿Por qué hacían esto? Draco la abrazó protectoramente.

-Vámonos.

-¡No! ¡No se metan en mi vida, no tienen derecho a juzgarme! –Gritó Hermione y dijo a los muggles-. Mira, tú engañas a tu novia cada sábado con su hermana, Tú engañas a tu esposa con tu secretaria y recompensas a tus hijos y a tu esposa sacándolos de vez en cuando. Tú, sí, tú, el que se hace de marido ejemplar y cristiano, cada semana tres rameras te visitan. ¡Ah! Y además, una chica de dieciocho años vive en un departamento que le compraste. Ah, y tú. El que está a punto de casarse. ¿Por qué no te casas con la madre y dejas que tu prometida busque la felicidad? Sí, chica, tu futuro marido se tira a tu madre todos los días, a tus espaldas. ¿Quieren que siga?

El silencio era sepulcral.

-Vámonos –le apremió Hermione a Draco.

Y se marcharon.

* * *

><p>¡OJALÁ LES HAYA GUSTADO!<p> 


	4. Correción

Corrección

¡Hola, chicas! He estado dándole vueltas al Fic y he visto ciertos errores, voy CORREGIRLOS, así que es un aviso por si reciben correos y eso. Ahora, tengo seis parciales y terminó todo el miércoles, además, me inscribí en tres retos del foro The Ruins (ya sé, ya sé, fue muy irresponsable, de mi parte, pero me encantó la idea…), hoy tal vez comenzaré a escribir el capítulo y tal vez (solo tal vez, solo tal vez, hay muy pocas probabilidades, casi nulas) que tenga dos capítulos antes del viernes. Además, mi hermana des configuró mi portátil y la pantalla se volteó. U. u. Por cierto, si alguna tiene una idea, duda o lo que sea, no teman en mandarme algún PM, en serio, estaría muy agradecida, ya que tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza y poco tiempo, además, no sé cómo expresar con totalidad el dolor de los personajes (a mi parecer). Luego está una pequeña preguntita:

-¿A quién aborrecen más del Fic?

Digo, tal vez a los Weasley, a Rose, a Hugo, a Scorpius, a Draco, a Hermione, etc. Me encantan las historias realistas y está tiene un poco de realismo. Tenemos que ver desde todas las perspectivas, ya que si la vemos de otras, pensamos que la otra persona es malvada y si la vemos de su perspectiva, dejamos de defender la forma en la que veíamos las cosas porqué la creemos errónea ahora. Quiero aclarar todo en el Fic, y estoy segura que superará los quince capítulos. Así que, duda, idea, crítica (Tanto destructiva como constructiva) será recibida y contestada. Terminó hoy la corrección y si ven algo más que falte, háganmelo saber, por favor, quiero que el Fic tenga buena ortografía. ¿Algo que no les gusta? Ya saben, PM.

¡Bueno, cuídense!

Tengan un bonito día

Atte.,

Ariz


End file.
